Zippers
by otps-are-endgame
Summary: One-shot. Kitty and Bobby and a little tradition that they have. A little AU and the characters maybe OOC.


**Just a little one-shot about Kitty and Bobby, cause I love them as a couple. A little AU and the characters are a little OOC, sorry. Just thought this was a cute idea.**

* * *

The first time she asked, she was 6. She ran across the hall, pigtails bouncing, and knocked forcefully on his door. As he opened the door, she quickly turned and asked him to "zip her up." He sighed at the little girl before grabbing the small zipper in his nimble, 9-year-old fingers and quickly zipping up her red dress. When he was done she turned and grabbed her best friend's hand, and went running down the hall to the end of the year party.

She asked again at 13. She was going on a date with some boy, whose name had been forgotten due to him beating up the little fucker for breaking his best friend's tiny fragile heart when he found out she was a mutant. She had on a baby blue dress this time. She was so young and innocent that she didn't see the sexual innuendo in this encounter. At 16, he did. He did a quick check down the hall as she waited to make sure Rouge wasn't around. He grabbed the tiny zipper and pulled it up and then hooked the tiny hook at the top of the dress. He tried not to pay attention to the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra under the dress. It was a hard fact to get over at 16.

When she asked again two years later she didn't say anything she just turned and he knew what to do. He pulled up the zipper on the black dress for the funeral. She moved to walk away but he placed a hand on her shoulder. When she turned to face him, her eyes were red and puffy and her upper lip was trebling. He pulled her in to a hug. She cried in to his chest. She didn't need to deal with this at 15. She was too young, but then again 18 wasn't a good age either. He stopped his train of thought when pictures of Storm and the older adults crying over the Professor's death flooded into his mind. No age was good age to lose a father figure.

When he was 21 he got the knock on his door again. No one really bothered him anymore. Storm was allowing him to continue to live in the mansion as long as he was a part of the X-Men. He opened his door and was baffled by the petite girl facing away from the door, the back of her dress un-zippered. She hadn't asked this of him for a long time. He was with Rouge for a while, but Rouge had left after she finished school. She went into the really world. He stayed. He wasn't sure why, but the 18-year-old girl must have had something to do with it, or at least that's what Storm thought. He grabbed the zipper at the bottom, near her ass and, this time, pulled it up slowly. She turned to him and smiled when he was done. She reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek before running do the hall in 6 inch heels and, what he could see now was, a very short sparkly dress.

On her 21st birthday she knocked on his door, yet again. When he opened it, it was revealed that he had on a nice shirt and nice pants. He was coming with her on her very first bar crawl. She couldn't have been happier. She whipped around and pointed at the zipper on her black cocktail dress, while pulling her hair to the side. He put his hand on her hip, grabbed the zipper and pulled up even slower than before. The knuckle on his pointer finger dragging along her spine. She shivered. His thumb caressed her hip and he pulled her closer. His cool breath on the back of her neck caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. He finished zipping up the dress and placed his other hand on her other hip. He pulled her even closer, so her ass was pressed into his groin. She bit her lip in anticipation. No one really looked at her, and she surely didn't expect it to come from her 24-year-old best friend. He slowly and cautiously placed a light kiss above the top of the dress, on the nape of her neck. When she didn't move away, he took that as a good sign and placed another kiss on her neck a little to the left. She sighed. He continued a path past the spot behind her ear that made her moan, down the smooth skin of her neck, and on to her collarbone, where he stopped and sucked a little. She moan a little louder. He grabbed her hands and turned her around. Their foreheads where pressed against each other. She looked up at him through hooded eyes and his will broke. Since he was 16 he was keeping his feelings for her under raps and know she was here looking at him very sexual. He kissed her square on the mouth. Her arms going around his neck, his wrapping encircling her waist. He sucked her lower lip in to his mouth, she opened hers and his tongue slipped in. he pulled her into his room and shut the door behind them. Needless to say they didn't make it out to the bar crawl.

The next time he zipped her up he was 26 and she was 23, and it was a white dress.

He was zipping up a pale red dress, when she turned around and gave him the best news the 28-year-old had every gotten from his 25-year-old wife.

Her pink maternity dress (which has become her color of choice for the last 3 months) said she was having girls, and she was glowing. He made the comment that she looked beautiful, and she snapped back sarcastically that she look as beautiful as a women who was 8-months pregnant with twins could. "You always look beautiful." He said.

He zipped up the soft green stripped dress for the girl's baptisms almost a year later. The 29-year-old and the 26-year-old presented Katrina Ray Drake and Karolina Susan Drake to their group of friends and the priest at the United Church of Christian Mutants.

The new blue maternity dress clung to the body of the 28-year-old and she ran around trying to catch up with to mutant toddlers. Kat phased through the kitchen wall of their house and into her father's office, while Lina was freezing everything in sight. One more, she though, and then were done. He came in holding the littler of the twins. He came up behind her and re-zipped the dress as it was coming undone. His hand was place on her back and he scooped up the other twin and she put her hand on her every growing baby belly. She smiled at him. They were perfect.

He had just finished zipping up her red dress when two 4-year-olds took off down the hall. She peaked out and looked back at him, before grabbing his hand and running down the hall after them. The quietly passed the room where the 2-year-old son, Ben, was sleeping, and continued chasing Kat and Lina. Suddenly they weren't 30 and 33 anymore, they were 6 and 9 again, running through the halls of the mansion, as best friends, not a couple who had been married for 7 years and had 3 kids. They were the kids, enjoying the freeness of being young and happy. They were all at once brought back to that moment, the very first time he had zipped up a dress for her, and they realized that he had zipped a lot of her dresses up over the years, and it had become a tradition between them. One that started with a red dress and pigtails. One that had escalated to something very naughty with a tight, tiny black cocktail dress on a cold February night. One that had been set in stone on an April Saturday. One that would continue with graduations, birthdays, parties, weddings, baptisms, communions, confirmations, reunions, wedding anniversaries, and sadly funerals. But she knew that when she was 96 and he was 99, he would still zip up her dress, even if his eye sight wasn't good and she had wrinkly skin.

He pulled her back to him and they girls ran toward their babysitter. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her good.

"Kitty," he said. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too, Bobby." She kissed him again. "Since that first dress, I always have."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it. Review if you did but if you didn't like it I don't really care, everyone is entitled to their own opinions. So yeah, R &R! Love you guys.**


End file.
